herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/Gals in Disney vs. Capcom
Disney Minniereach.png|Minnie Mouse (Disney Universe) Daisy_Duck_transparent.png|Daisy Duck (Disney Universe) Webby.png|Webby Vanderquack (Ducktales franchise) Roxannepic1.png|Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) Mabel pines gravity falls.png|Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) Wendy Darling.png|Wendy Darling (Disney's Peter Pan) Pepper-Ann-Leaning-pepper-ann-2923122-290-400.jpg|Pepper Ann Pearson (Pepper Ann) Kim Possible.jpg|Kim Possible (character) Ashleyspinelli.jpg|Ashley Spinelli (Disney's Recess) Ingrid379543.jpg|Ingrid Third (Fillmore!) LizzieX2.png|Lizzie McGuire (character) Maggie's buzz.jpg|Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) RopeGirl01.jpg|Rope Girl (Teamo Supremo) Dory FN.png|Dory (Finding Nemo series) Patti1.gif|Patti Mayonnasise (Disney's Doug) Gretchen.jpg|Gretchen Grundler (Disney's Recess) Brandy harrington.jpg|Brandy Harrington (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) Alice Liddel.png|Alice Liddel (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) Swfy02.jpg|Penny (The Rescuers) Jenny Foxworth.png|Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) Dot.png|Dot (A Bug's Life) Rileydaring.JPG|Riley Daring (The Replacements) Eil.jpg|Eilonwy (Dinsey's The Black Cauldron) Kanga Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Kanga (Disney's Winnie the Pooh) Duchess.png|Duchess (The Aristocats) 1310761125 1548 full.jpg|Bianca (The Rescuers) Nala.png|Nala (The Lion King franchise) BoPeepTS.png|Bo Peep (Toy Story series) Esmeralda_transparent.png|Esmeralda (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Megara_Disney.png|Megara (Disney's Hercules) Atta.png|Princess Atta (A Bug Life) Elastigirl incredibles 2.png|Elastigirl (The Incredibles franchise) Penny_Forrester.png|Penny (Disney's Bolt) Candace Flynn.png|Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) Picture2.png|Sally Carrera (Disney/Pixar's Car franchise) 282px-Eve wall•e.png|EVE (WALL-E) Vanellope von Schweetz.png|Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) Sashi Kobayashi-0.jpg|Sashi Kobayashi (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) Star Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Jessie Toy Story 3.png|Jessie the Cowgirl (Toy Story series) Jane_clipart.png|Jane Porter (Disney's Tarzan) Kidagakash-disney906.jpg|Kida (Disney's Atlantis) GoGo Suit back Render.png|Go Go Tomago (Disney's Big Hero 6) MiraNovaProfile.png|Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command) Penny-proud-profile.jpg|Penny Proud (The Proud Family) I2 - Violet.png|Violet Parr (The Incredibles franchise) Lilo Pelekai.png|Lilo Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch franchise) 258px-Abby.jpg|Abby Mallard (Disney's Chicken Little) JOY Fullbody Render.png|Joy (Inside Out) Melody_sebastianrock.png|Melody (Disney's The Little Mermaid) Jane Darling.png|Jane Darling (Disney's Peter Pan) Disney girls collab kiara by radspyro-d6pbtyb.png|Kiara (The Lion King franchise) KairiKHIII.jpg|Kairi (Kingdom Hearts series) Aqua1.png|Aqua (Kingdom Hearts series) Jeena origins.png|Jeena (Spectrobes franchise) YUNAIMG1.png|Yuna Kamihara (Stitch! anime) Marie.png|Marie (The Aristocats) Clipjungle2.gif|Shanti (Disney's The Jungle Book) Boo_(Monsters,_Inc.).png|Boo (Monster Inc.) Amphibi1.jpeg|Anne Boonchuy (Amphibia) The Owl House art 1.png|Luz (The Owl House) The_Owl_House_art_2.png|Eda (The Owl House) Gadget hackwrench.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Gosalyn.png|Gosalyn Mallard (Darkwing Duck) Maggie_(Home_of_the_Range).png|Maggie (Disney's Home on the Range) 250px-Elisa Maza.jpg|Elisa Maza (Disney's Gargoyles) 1272449387 angela.jpg|Angela (Disney's Gargoyles) Layla2.jpg|Layla Williams (Disney's Sky High) 2017-01-05 23-04-49.png|Peyton Kelly (The Game Plan) Abigail Chase Natl Treasure DK.jpg|Abigail Chase (National Treasure series) Zoe Plummer.jpg|Zoe Plummer (The Pacifier) 240px-Lucy Pevensie.jpg|Lucy Pevensie (The Chronicles of Narnia series) C40fc577eb9f72c29c6f745a3fac92f9.jpg|Quorra (Disney's Tron franchise) Elizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth Swann (Pirates of the Caribbean series) Giselle 3.jpg|Princess Giselle (Disney's Enchanted) Dave-the-barbarian-erica-luttrell-3.jpeg|Candy Barbarian (Dave the Barbarian) Fang Barbarian.gif|Fang Barbarian (Dave the Barbarian) Malina.png|Malina (The Emperor's New School) Kendall-perkins.jpg|Kendall Perkins (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (main female antagonist-turned anti-heroine)) Isabella.png|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) Stacy Hirano promotional image.png|Stacy Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.png|Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) Tilly green.png|Tilly Green (Big City Greens) Tumblr_oqrtdqxfH91tr6wqbo2_1280.png|Melissa Chase (Milo Murphy's Law) Honey Superhero Render (back).png|Honey Lemon (Disney's Big Hero 6) Franny.jpg|Franny Robinson (Disney's Meet the Robinsons) DrosselFullBody.png|Drossel von Flugel (Disney's Fireball) Sophie in the live action film.png|Sophie (Disney's The BFG) Trixie001.gif|Trixie Carter (American Dragon: Jake Long) Princess Calla.png|Princess Calla (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) Ki from mars needs moms.jpg|Ki (Mars Needs Moms) Mars need moms 007.jpg|Milo's Mother (Mars Needs Moms) Sylvia in Wjare over otjnger.png|Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder) Mrs. Diaz.png|Angie Diaz (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) Gloria fullshot.png|Gloria (Big City Greens) Nancy Green.png|Nancy Green (Big City Greens) Alice Green.png|Alice Green (Big City Greens) Wang_Ai_Ling_official_artwork.png|Wang Ai Ling (Ai & Stitch) Dot, a.k.a Agent D.png|Dot the Disguise Gal (Club Penguin series) Bea-Pecezuelos.png|Bea Goldfishberg (Fish Hooks) Ducktales 2017 Lena La Strange.png|Lena De Spell (DuckTales 2017 reboot) Ester B. Wool.jpeg|Ester B. Wool (Disney's RoboDz) Lor.gif|Lor (Disney's The Weekenders) Tish.gif|Tish (Disney's The Weekenders) Wendy Corduroy.png|Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) Pacifica Render.png|Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Fall) Tambry.png|Tambry (Gravity Fall) Haley Season 1.gif|Haley Long (America Dragon: Jake Long) 20180727_205231.png|Rose (American Dragon: Jake Long) Heidi.jpeg|Hedi Weinerman (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) DED99BFA-E6E4-4026-9C1C-E84575BD1F2C.jpeg|Theresa Fowler (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) Jackie image.png|Jackie Lynn Thomas (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Janna.jpg|Janna Ordonia (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) Kelly (SVTFOE).png|Kelly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Brianna2.png|Brianna Buttowski (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) Shelley Duvall as Olive Oyl.jpeg|Olive Oyl (Popeye: The Movie) 291283608110.jpg|Hannah Montana (character) Suitelifemaddie.jpg|Maddie Fitzpatrick (The Suite Life of Zack & Cody) 052160c5b49640f3c0ce20dd6b9ab927.png|London Tipton (The Suite Life of Zack & Cody) Tamina-prince-of-persia-the-sands-of-time-12025268-961-1450.jpg|Princess Tamina (Disney's Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time) Adventures in Babysitting Publicity Photos 6.jpeg|Jenny Parker (Adventures in Babysitting 2016 remake) Adventures in Babysitting Publicity Photos 2.jpeg|Lola Perez (Adventures in Babysitting 2016 remake) Bree.jpg|Bree Davenport (Lab Rats series) Inspector Gadget 1999 - Penny.png|Penny Gadget (Inspector Gadget Live Action films) Brenda Bradford.jpg|Dr. Brenda Bradford (Inspector Gadget 1999 movie) G2.jpg|G2 (Inspector Gadget 2) Live Polly.jpg|Sweet Polly Purebeard (Underdog Disney movie) Molly Underdog.jpg|Molly (Underdog Disney movie) Capcom Chun-liclean.png|Chun-Li (Street Fighter series) Cammyclean.png|Cammy White (Street Fighter series) Kasugano_Sakura.png|Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter series) Portrait_0021_Morrigan_(1).png|Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers series) Img_chara_felicia.png|Felicia (Darkstalkers series) Jill_Valentine_Resident_Evil_3.jpg|Jill Valentine (Resident Evil series) MML2RollCaskett.jpg|Roll Caskett (Mega Man Legends series) DMC5 Lady.png|Lady (Devil May Cry series) MM11Roll.png|Roll (Mega Man series) DMC5 Trish.png|Trish (Devil May Cry series) Darkstalkers Resurrection Hsien-Ko.png|Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers series) Ada wong.jpg|Ada Wong (Resident Evil series) Category:Blog posts